Raksha
Raksha is Mowgli's wolf mother and a supporting character in Disney's 1967 The Jungle Book. She is also Rama's wife. Background Raksha is introduced as a wolf acquaintance of Bagheera. Unlike her mate, Raksha does not speak, and her name is not mentioned during the film. Due to her short appearance, little of her personality is known, but she can be assumed to be caring and motherly, due to her adoption of Mowgli. The 2016 adaptation of The Jungle Book elaborates on Raksha's personality and reveals her to be a deeply caring and protective mother, raising Mowgli as her son alongside her own pups, such as Grey Brother, and making little to no distinction that he is adopted. Appearances ''The Jungle Book'' Raksha appears at the very start of the film, and is seen at her den with her new pups. Though narration, Bagheera, states that he knew the family, and hoped that the pack would accept the newborn mancub he had discovered. Bagheera initially leaves the baby near the den, but the wolves do not notice as they have already entered the den. Bagheera intentionally startles the baby, causing him to cry. Raksha comes to investigate, and immediately accepts the baby. However, when her mate, Rama comes in, it takes some unspoken persuasion from Raksha for him to accept the mancub as well. Enamored with the baby, Rama accepts the baby, and Raksha carries the basket containing the man cub into the den. Presumably, Raksha raised Mowgli for ten years. She is seen in a cameo, where Bagheera is describing Mowgli's popularity with the pack. However, she makes no appearances afterward. ''The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' Raksha also appears in The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story voiced by Peri Gilpin. ''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Main Article: Raksha (2016) Raksha appears in Disney's 2016 live-action adaption, voiced by Lupita Nyong'o. She appears once again as Mowgli's adoptive mother. Lupita Nyong'o describes Raksha as "deeply caring for her pups, including Mowgli, whom she adopts as her own", and refers to her as a protector. Gallery Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-384.jpg|Raksha and her pups Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-323.jpg|Raksha carries baby Mowgli to her cave Trivia * Raksha means "protection" in Hindi. * Despite playing a minor role in the 1967 film, Raksha plays a larger role in Rudyard Kipling's original stories, and the 2016 live-action film. * Shere Khan attacks and kills Raksha in The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story but it was never shown onscreen while in the 2016 version, Shere Khan attacks and kills Akela onscreen and throws him off the cliff. * Despite being an Indian wolf, Raksha (along with the rest of the wolves) is more reminiscent of a North American timber wolf in all the Disney versions. This was possibly done to make her more recognizable to western audiences. Indian wolves are usually shorter and slimmer than timber wolves, with shorter reddish brown fur and long, pointier ears. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mute Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The Jungle Book Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Good Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Chaste Category:Rescuers Category:Sensational Six Heroes